Valentine's Drabble Collection
by Luck O' The Irish Seamione
Summary: A series of romantic drabbles written for the Valentines Drabble competition over at HPCF. It will contain a variety of pairings.
1. FlintXPercy

An: This is a collection of drabbles written for the Valentines Drabble competition over at HPCF. My prompts for this one are FlintXPercy & Mistake.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Percy looked around cautiously. The castle was deserted, save for the prefects that were on their rounds, and even they would be going to bed soon. He made his way to the place he and Flint had arranged, watching his back all the way to the empty classroom on the third floor. His heart pounded at the idea of being caught, if anyone knew… well it wouldn't be good for him, or Flint for that matter. That was why they had been meeting in secret for the past month.

It all started as one big mistake really. They had both been on rounds and had found themselves alone, they had been arguing and then one thing lead to another and they were kissing. Percy had been the one to pull away first, and with wide eyes he ran back to the Gryffindor tower and tried to sort out his muddled emotions. He had no idea what was going through his head and thought it had all just been a mistake. Then the mistake happened again the next night, and again, and again, and now here they were.

Percy finally got to the classroom that he and Flint usually met in. There he found Flint waiting for him. Without talking, Flint moved to place a soft kiss on Percy's lips. "Happy Valentine's day," He said quietly, forehead pressed against Percy's.

It may have been a 'mistake', but it was one that made him very happy.


	2. JamesXPetunia

An: The prompts for this one were JamesXPetunia and Opposites attract. This was a bit painful for me to write due to my love of Jily. Just as a note, James and Lily are not together in this, so no one cheated on anyone. I didn't want James to be that horrible.

* * *

It was a summer afternoon when James met Lily's family. She had brought all of her Hogwarts friends, including the four marauders, back to her house for a muggle barbecue. Sirius was making a fool of himself, wondering how everything worked, and was earning everyone's laughter. All but one seemed to be having a good time. Lily's sister, Petunia, was sulking inside the house, not wanting to be any part of what was going on outside.

James was looking for the bathroom when he found her. "What are you doing cooped up in here? Come on, enjoy the party, have a bite to eat." He didn't really know the girl, but he reckoned that it would be a good idea to be nice to his friends sister.

"No thank you." She said coolly, pursing her lips.

"Why not? It's a great day. We can't be that bad, can we?" James laughed, he had heard that Petunia didn't like that Lily was different, but was it really to this extent?

Petunia just blushed profusely at the comment. "No.. I just don't want to."

James raised an eyebrow, what was that all about? Could Lily's older sister have a crush on him? Well, who wouldn't. She wasn't so bad herself he had to admit. Her brown hair framed her face and fell loosely around her thin figure. From what he had heard though, she was the complete opposite of him. She was uptight and didn't like to joke around, but, everyone lets loose a bit sometimes, maybe she just hadn't gotten a chance to, and hey, didn't they say that opposites attract.

A small smirk appeared on James' face as he swiftly leaned in and captured her lips in his. She was caught off guard but quickly returned the kiss. James pulled away after a few more moments. Her hand shot up to her mouth and touched her lip. She looked shocked and breathless.

"Like I said, you should come outside and enjoy the party." He said with a wink as he walked away.


	3. DeanXPavarti

An: This one was written for the prompt of DeanXPavarti and Irreplaceable. AnneCpc: This was actually written for a competition over at HPCF, so all my prompts were given to me there. But if you would like to, you can send in two characters and a word/anything prompt by review, and I will do it once I finish the ones I need to have done for the competition. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"C'mon Dean, just do it already." Seamus told his best friend who was staring across the common room at Pavarti Patil. "I'm sick of seeing yeh like this. Ask her out."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he realized he had been staring. "I'm not- I wasn't.." He sighed and looked at Seamus, "It's that obvious?"

"Well yeah! Whenever she enters a room yeh can't hold up a proper conversation." A lopsided grin appeared on Seamus' face as he chuckled lightly at his friend. "So, why haven't yeh asked her out yet?"

Dean just shook his head. He knew that Pavarti would never want to go out with him. All the time he'd known her she'd always been more interested in the popular guys that everyone else fawned over. Well, at least that was what it seemed like whenever he heard he talking to Lavender Brown. "She'd never say yes." He sighed.

"Well, yeh never know until yeh try!" With that Seamus gave Dean a small shove in Pavarti's direction.

After first sending a small glare at Seamus, Dean got up his courage and made his way over to where she sat doing her homework. "Uh, hey, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Dean, what's up?" She replied with a smile as she gestured to the chair across from her.

"Well, I uh, I like this girl, but I don't know how to ask her out."

Dean didn't see the knowing smile that appeared on her face. "How about you tell me a scenario of what you would do, and then I'll tell you how a girl would react. Would that help?" Pavarti asked.

"Yeah- Yeah definitely, that would work." Dean said, hoping he wasn't blushing much.

"Okay, then go. What's a way you would do it?"

"I would, I would come up to her, and I would tell her that I wanted to talk to her. Then I would say that she was really irreplaceable to me and that I'd liked her as more than just a friend for a while now. And then, well I guess I would ask her if she would go out with me." Dean had tried to not look Pavarti in the eye while he was talking, but he would have seen the large grin on her face if he had. "So, what do you think she would say?"

"Took you long enough." Pavarti smirked.

Dean looked up at her, confused, "Wha-?"

"Yes, She says yes." His confusion made her smile even more. "I'd love to go out with you, Dean."

"Really?" Dean grinned, he couldn't have been happier. "Wait, you knew it was you?"

"Yep! Let's just call it a woman's intuition." She laughed, not bothering to let it slip that Seamus had been talking him up to her for weeks now.


	4. SeamusXLavender

An: The prompts for this one were SeamusxLavender and Chocolate Frogs.

Lavender frowned slightly as she looked around the common room. She watched couples exchange gifts and boys give their girlfriends chocolates. Seamus never did anything like that for her, and he was late! They were supposed to meet here in the common room ten minutes ago and he was no where to be seen.

Huffing lightly, she plopped herself down on one of the large couches in the common room. This had to be the worst Valentine's day in existence.

"Sorry I'm late I had to-" Came Seamus' voice from behind her, but she cut him off as she stood up to face him.

"You're late! And on Valentine's Day! Not to mention the fact that you never do anything romantic for me. I mean, the last time you brought me flowers or gave me choc-" She stopped when she saw the Chocolate Frog box in his hands. "Chocolate…. Oh." Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "I- ."

Seamus just gave her an amused smile. "Sorry I'm late." He laughed, "There was a huge line at Honeydukes. I really should have figured that though considering what day it was."

Lavender's face just broke into a large smile. "You bought me chocolate!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She said in his ear. Seamus merely chuckled and hugged her back.


	5. LuciusXAlice

An: The prompts for this one were Lucius/Alice and "Love! Love until the night collapses!"

* * *

"I hate you, you know that?" Alice said, shaking her head in frustration at Lucius Malfoy.

"And I hate you." Lucius said, stepping closer to her. "But I'm afraid that doesn't stop me from loving you." His expression was dark, almost regretting, but his words were true.

For a moment they just stood there, inches away from each other, hands balled into fists at their sides. Then Alice did something she would surely hate herself for in the morning. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips firmly onto hers. They moved in synchronization, taking each other's breath away and when they finally came up for air they breathed heavily. Lucius rested his forehead upon hers and said, "Love. Love until the night collapses." He then pulled her in for another kiss.

No matter what the two of them did, or how much they hated each other, they could not stay away from one another.


	6. MinervaXKingsley

An: The prompt for this was MinervaXKingsley and Flower.

* * *

It had been the second official order meeting, and while they were a small group, they were already on there way to truly making a difference. Minerva had not spoken up much throughout the meeting that night, but she had been watching and listening intently. One thing she did notice during the meeting was the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt and how they always kept coming back to her. When their eyes locked once, she felt a slight blush tint her cheeks.

It was not until after the meeting that they actually spoke. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I simply could not stop looking at your beauty." He always had been a gentlemen. Pulling out his wand he did a small conjuring spell and made a single flower appear; a daisy. Taking it in his hand he brought it up and placed it in her hair.

Minerva smiled at him, he really was a great man and she would love the chance to know him more. She feared that she might not be in the right place right now for anything more though, now matter how much she liked the idea. There was just too much going on right now, the war, her career. Even though she was interested in it, anything more than friendship might not be the best thing to start right now.

"Kingsley, I'm flattered, I truly am, but I don't think It's best right now, not with the war overhead." Minerva said with a saddened smile.

"Of course, Minerva. I want you to know though that I will wait. I promise you that." He gave her a warm smile before departing to where the other order members were talking casually over a pot of tea.


	7. LunaXViktor

An: The prompts for this one were LunaXViktor and Flour. This one was actually really fun to write. I didn't like the idea of the two of them at first, but it grew on me.

* * *

Luna skipped down the hallway, she was coming back from the kitchens where she had made a cake and given it to the house elves. Luna loved to bake, so she did this at least once a month and would always have one slice before letting the house elves have it. They deserved it, after all the made for the school. Luna didn't know if they ever actually ate the cake she baked, but she hoped that they appreciated the sentiment.

As she bounded around the corner leading to the staircases she felt herself colliding with a very tall, very hard figure. Stumbling back, the small girl found herself looking up at the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Luna said, giving him a small apologetic smile.

"It's quite alright." Came his deep voice. Luna noted that his face was stolid and emotionless. It made her wonder what was going on in his mind; he was definitely a mystery.

"You've got flour on your face, here, let me." Then one off his hands came up to her face and he gently brushed away the flour with his thumb. "There. All gone." A warm smile flickered on his face for a few moments, making Luna grin back.

"Thank you. I was baking a cake, but I've never gotten any one myself before, I'm usually very careful. No doubt the Nargles had something to do with this, but that's alright, I don't mind." Luna said dreamily. Usually people looked at her funny when she talked of Nargles or other such things, she didn't really pay it much attention though. Viktor however, was acting quite the opposite.

"Nargles? I've never heard of Nargles before." It was not said in a judging or mocking way, he actually seemed genuinely interested. "Perhaps you could tell me about them sometime?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" Luna beamed brightly.

The two of them set off for a walk through the castle, and Luna told him all about Nargles and other creatures. From that day on, for the rest of the year, they could be seen laughing and holding hands between classes and at mealtimes. No one ever knew quite what went on between them, but they didn't need to. Obviously the two of them were enjoying themselves and that was all that mattered.


	8. SiriusXArabella

An: Prompts: Arabella FiggXSirius and "It is only love that sets us free" . This one is first person since I thought it would just work better. It is also very short for the reason that I had a lot of trouble thinking up something for this pairing.

* * *

When Harry told me about his trial, I was shocked to hear the name Arabella Figg. It had been years since we last saw each other. I must have only been twenty then, of course, she was around thirty five. I can't recall exactly how we met, but the week that followed with forever remain in my mind.

She was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, and the time we spend together was very whirlwind. We did everything, I apparated her to far off places, and we just spent that short time together, living life as we always wished to live it. It was amazing. She was amazing.

All things have to end at some point though, and our time together was short lived. We had lives to get back to, and neither one of us wanted to settle down with the other. It was merely a romance. I'd never felt more free than I did spending that time with her. After all, we may be free in theory, but it is only love that sets us free.


	9. LavenderXPansy

An: The prompts were LavenderXPansy and Superstition.

* * *

"Honey, I don't see what the big deal is, It's just a little bit of broken glass." Lavender said to her girlfriend Pansy as she bent down to clean the glass of the ground. "See, look, I'll clean it up. It's as if it never even happened. And I'll buy a new one later today when I'm down in Diagon Alley."

"It's not the mess or the mirror I'm worried about! Breaking one is bad luck all around! You know that." Pansy whined, worried creases crossing her face. "Look, my superstitions are just a part of me that won't go away. I'm- I'm afraid of things, a lot of things, I have been since I was little. You're the first person I've trusted enough to tell it all to." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest from her position on their bed.

Lavender finished picking up all the glass from the floor and crawled up onto the bed next to Pansy. "Babe, I know. Believe me, I do." She sighed, "But this is getting out of hand. I love you, and no matter what mirror breaks, or what salt spills, that is never going to stop. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you." She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips before curling up next to her in a warm embrace.

Pansy sighed, "Thank you Lav, I love you too." She rested her head against Lavender's shoulder, glad that she was lucky enough to have someone that cared for her this much.


	10. SiriusXDorcas

An: This is most likely the last one. The prompts were SiriusXDorcas and nonverbal.

The two of them walked in silence up to the astronomy tower, a spot the two of them often went to talk or do homework after classes. It had really become 'their' special place over the years. Sirus and Dorcas had been close friends since second year when she pointed out the mistakes in one of his more poorly executed pranks. What was seemingly clear to everyone besides them though, was that there was far more than friendship going on between the lines. It had all only just become clear to Dorcas a month ago that her feelings for Sirius were not just in a friend way.

When they finally reached their spot, Dorcas wanted to get right to the point of what she had intended to talk to him about. Spinning around to look him eye to eye, she blurted out, "I like you." She had always been blunt and to the point.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he stammered out, "You- You?"

"I like you. More than just as friends. I have for a while. I'm sorry if me saying this will make things weird." Dorcas said, fiddling with her shirt nervously.

Sirius was speechless, his mouth hung open but no words came out. His silence was very unsettling to Dorcas. It could mean a number of things, and for once, she had no clue what he was thinking. "Come on, you're killing me with the nonverbals here." She said uncomfortably, looking into his eyes for any trace of something to tell her what he was thinking.

He didn't speak though. Instead he did something that cleared up his emotions much more than any words could. He swooped down and captured her lips with his. Suddenly she felt a rush of all the built up feelings she had been harbouring. Against her lips he whispered, "Is that a good enough response for you?" before kissing her once more with even more passion, his hands entangling in her short brown hair. This was in every way right. "For the record. "He started, pulling her closer to him. "I've wanted to do that for longer than you could imagine."

They remained like that for almost an hour, not even noticing the time go by.


End file.
